Comfort
by Lillianna Rider
Summary: In where Zatanna Comforts Robin when he has THE NIGHTMARE


**Comfort **

**Disclaimer; Do I look Like I run DC Comics? Good guess I don't own Young Justice **

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice <strong>

**1:23 A.m.**

Zatanna Was Walking In The halls To the kitchen.

She Couldn't sleep.  
>Even though she She had tried EVERY trick<p>

She still couldn't sleep.  
>It Wouldn't Take her...<p>

She passed by Her Teammates Doors listening to the sounds of their Slumber.

Conner's Door had Heavy Snoring coming from it

Megan's Door was glowing (It did that when she slept)

In Artemis's Room the squeaking of the bed springs Signifying she was shifting positions trying to find comfort

Wally's Just Random mumblings She stopped mid step As she heard "I Love you Artemis Kiss Me"

She had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing Oh Wait till she told Robin Tomorrow! He Would DIE of laughter She smiled at the fact.

She Imagined Robin and Herself Laughing over that fact Over A Cup of nice hot Coco.

She Adjusted her White silk camisole and short black shorts and Started Walking She summoned up a Wet Wipe and Cleaned off her spit covered Hand

Kalder's Room Had A Watery Blue light coming out from Under the Door. She heard him Speak it Alantian and call Sponge bob An Disgrace to the ocean

She Nodded In Agreement and Walked on.

Roy's Door? Nothing he wasn't here tonight

She kept Walking Till she Got to Robin's Door...She Heard Muffled Cries.  
>And She Froze.<p>

That sound Should NOT be coming from that Door.

Something Was Wrong

Something was VERY Wrong.

She Wanted to go in But It was an Unspoken Mountain Rule "NEVER Go into Robin's Room Unless you want the Wrath of the bat"

She Stood outside for another minute Questioning her Options

1. Go in and See whats making that noise and risk an Angry Bats on your tail

or

2. Ignore the crying and just walk on like nothing happened

She heard Glass Break and Robin's Voice shouting "MOMMY DADDY! WAKE UP! PLEASE! PLEASE! WAKE UP!"

She Half Shouted "Oh Screw Bats!" And ran in to see...

"Robin!" She cried fearfully

He was twisted up in the sheets of the bed wearing a pair of Gray Sweat pants and a White t-shirt

He Was Clutching onto a stuffed bear (that Looked like batman) In complete and total Terror.

His skin Glistened with sweat his Unmasked eyes Scrunched up liked they feared being opened

he was trashing around Calling out for His Mommy And Daddy to wake up...

But she somehow knew that wasn't going to happen.

but the worst of it...he was crying tears Escaping past Locked Lids Robin never cried...

"Robin" she mumbled she pulled him up to Sitting position and Even though he was still trashing Around like a madman She wrapped her arms Around him.

"Shhhh Shhhhh Robin Everything is going to be alright Calm Down Robbie"

She was Rubbing soothing Circles in to his back and simultaneously Rocking him.

"Shhhh Shhhh Robbie your going to be fine Just wake up now Wake up Robbie."

* * *

><p>He Jerked Awake Shaking in someones arms. It wasn't Bruce Most Definitely not Bruce He Was Still a little out of it from THAT nightmare that Monstrous nightmare that had been Robbing Him of sleep since He was Eight.<p>

"W-Who Are You?" The Boy wonder Asked in Fear

"Shhh Shhhhh Don't Be Afraid Robbie It's Just me Zatanna!"

The Boy Stiffened "Did I wake you up? Zee?"

Zatanna Replied pulling the boy in Front of her Face So She Could See him "No Rob I Was Already Awake! Now What was that nightmare about?"

Robin Froze "I-I Can't Tell you! It Deals BIG on the Secret Identity"

Zatanna Smiled Softly "I Understand But If you want to protect Who you are You might Want to put this on" She then shoved Robin's Mask on his face

"And Now" she said pulling him up "Your coming with me!"

She Dragged Robin to the kitchen and Grabbed Two HUGE tubs of Ice Creme and A bunch of Unhealthy toppings And Syrups.

"Were Going to make Sundaes and Coco!"

She Said Bluntly Robin gave a forced smile And Got up to help.

Zatanna also started Making some Hot Coco. While Robin Piled Their sundaes with UNGODLY Amounts of everything

He was smiling and it wasn't as forced. He Heated up some fudge and dumped it all over the Overly Packed sundaes along with some Cherries.

Zatanna Returned with the Hot Coco and her Eyes Widened at the Sundaes They both had

Chocolate And Vanilla Ice Cream

Whipped cream

Strawberry and Chocolate Syrup

Sprinkles

Gummy Bears

Bananas

Strawberries

Hot Fudge

and Cherries

Any other Girl would be Horrified At That amount of food but she simply Just scooped a Big Spoonful of Everything And Ate It Without complaint In Fact She Thought It was Amazing

"This Is GOOD!" She Moaned with pleasure at the Huge treat.

"Thanks" Robin said and Began Eating His own Gigantica Sunday

He Was Still down about The Nightmare She could tell. they talked about small things like Recent Missions Or training they finished off the sundaes pretty quickly and the Hot Coco had Just cooled to perfection

Robin Sipped at the Coco Trying to forget the dream.

* * *

><p>Ladies and Gentlemen The One and Only!<p>

FLYING GRAYSONS!

Preforming their Death Defying stunts Without the safety of a net!

His mother and Father and he himself waved to the crowd

his father launched himself into the air Flipping once and Grabbing the bar

His mother went next Flying Through the air and Grabbing His Father's hands

He Was About to jump...

About to fly...

When suddenly

SNAP!

the ropes broke and his mother Screamed "DICK! WE LOVE YOU!"

And they hit a sickening CRACK Echoing throughout the Circus

Their body's Forever broken

Their lives Forever Lost

Their Blood Coating the little boy who is just trying to wake his parents up

He knows their gone

But still he clings to Their Blood Soaked Bodies desprate for life

But They are forever gone

* * *

><p>Zatanna Looked at Robin In worry. His Coco Slipped through his fingers and she was barely able to save it before it spilt. And tears Were once again flowing from under His mask<p>

"Rob?" Zatanna Asked "Are you alright?"

Robin Shook his head "Yeah I'm fine"

Zatanna Glared at the boy wonder "No You AREN'T! you are NOT fine! and frankly I'm worried about you! Your NOT Supposed to act like this! You are the Lovable, Laughable, Little Ninja Brother! NOW tell me What is up with you! Please Robin..."

Robin took a shaky Breath and started "Zatanna I Watched my own parents Die... No murdered when I Was Eight I Lost the only Family!

I Was Forced to live in a juvenile Detention Center Till i Was Adopted by Bats! I Was Beaten, Bruised, Underfed, Unloved, and uncared For!

Ever think your "Lovable little ninja" Was The guise? Was the mask! Ever think that Robin Is just the mask to hide an Innocents pain!

Zatanna sat Dumb struck at the information she had just received She had to change the subject But she Didn't know how. Then It hit her!

Zatanna with a mischievous Glint in her eyes "Hey Robin!" she started

Robin Replied with a short "What?

Zatanna waved her wand and said "I Caught Wally saying this!" Then she Flicked her wand so it Played a video...It had just been taken Wally was Making out with his pillow then wally moaned

"I Love You Artemis Kiss Me!" Then he went back to Making out with the pillow

Then Robin did something that he hadn't Done All night He Laughed HARD! and so did Zatanna And They Grew closer that ever

* * *

><p>Deciding they weren't going to be able to sleep they Hosted a movie marathon...and that's how the team found them in the morning Robin and zatanna Slumped next to each other.<p>

Robin had his head resting on hers and her head on his shoulder. and they both had their arms around each other Both of them were smiling Peacefully.

The team found this completely Adorable so they didn't mind cleaning the sticky counter top off

And Wally knew Robin Long enough to know that he probably had Blackmail on Him So he didn't mess with them...Well not untill later of course!

But Trust me They got there Revenge And they got it Good...

* * *

><p><strong>I want to try that Ice cream Sundae!<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
